2017 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega
The 2017 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega, race 15, is known for the crash of Bubba Wheelhouse on lap 12 and Barry Depedal on lap 196. Barry flips several times and missed races, he would return in the 2017 Clutch Aid 400 missing three races. Bubba missed two races. Considered one of the worst races of that year due to the two big crashes and also a big one on lap 145 involving 13 cars caused by none other than Jackson Storm. The 13 involved are Flip Dover, Harvey Rodcap, Ryan Laney, Conrad Camber, Next Gen Vinyl Toupee, Next Gen Leak Less, Paul Conrev, Eric Braker, Jonas Carvers, Herb Curbler, Next Gen Rev N Go, Ed Truncan and J.P Drive. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee flipped but would return next race. None of those involved in the big one missed races. Chase Racelott shocks EVERYONE BY WINNING! Cruz Ramirez finished 2nd and Steve Lapage SHOCKS THE WORLD by finished 3rd!. As for "Jerkson" Storm, he got 7th. Danny Swervez is 4th, Dan Carcia 5th and Rich Mixon 6th. Jack DePost would be upgraded to be J.D's backup and bark like a seal when Steve won and Rex would also be upgraded to be backup for Dan Carcia and sing the Gask Its theme song. Race extended to 203 laps due to Barry DePedal crashing and due to overtime finish. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laseNe-GyCs Depedal crash. At 10:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsAT-qcohdM Bubba crash at 7:33 Trivia # This was the Seal Bark Censor's first appearance in 2017 as well as the Lori Loud scream's debut. Transcript Bubba Wheelhouse Crash Darrell: BUBBA WHEELHOUSE IS CRASHING! CRASHING OVER AND OVER! Bob: Oh no! Scary stuff happening it Calladega today! Bubba Wheelhouse is on a flipping frenzy. Darrell: His tire bursts into flames due to him hitting the wall. Bob: Holy (Lori Loud Scream). That ain't good. (NOTE: Lori Loud scream debuts here.) The Big One! Bob: OH MY GOD! THE BIG ONE HAPPENS AT CALLADEGA! CONRAD LOOSE COLLECTS INTO HERB CURBLER AND PAUL CONREV! CARVERS SPINS TO THE INSIDE! NEXT GEN REV N GO HITS VINYL TOUPEE AND NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE FLIPS! Darrell: OH NO NEXT GEN VINYL TOUPEE FLIPPED! Barry Crash Darrell: OMG, BOB! THIS IS (Popeye toot) BAD! BARRY DEPEDAL IS (Spanish Yee) FLIPPING! OMG, OMG, OMG! Bob: BARRY DEPEDAL FLIPPING WILDLY ON THE GRASS. HIS TIRE EXPLODES AND HE CAUGHT FIRE JUST LIKE BUBBA WHEELHOUSE EARLIER TODAY! BARRY WILL MISS AT LEAST FOUR RACES! Darrell: I'm sure he is going to be replaced by one of the many Rust-eze training center backup racers though! CHASE WINS! STEVE LAPAGE THIRD! Bob: AND CHASE RACELOTT WINS WITH CRUZ RAMIREZ MOST POPULAR DRIVER IN 2ND AND STEVE LAPAGE IN 3RD!!!!! WHAT THE HECK? STEVE LAPAGE IN 3RD! I FREAKING REPEAT! STEVE LAPAGE IN 3RD! STEVE LAPAGE GETS HIS FIRST PODIUM FINISH! YEAHHHH! Steve: HOLY (English Yee) GUYS, I ACTUALLY (Popeye Toot) DID IT! THIS IS ACTUALLY REAL I FINISHED THIRD FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! YEAH! YEAH! TAKE THAT ''JERKSON! ''THIS IS SO (Seal Bark) AWESOME!!!!!! (Popeye Toot) (Yee) YEAH!!! Steve's Crew Chief: I'M SO (You Kid) PROUD OF YOU, DUDE! Steve: WHAT!? OF COURSE! I AM SO (Triggered) HAPPY! Jack: SEAL BARK SOUND! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Steve: THIS IS STUPID! Results 1. Chase Racelott - 203 laps 2. Cruz Ramirez - 203 laps 3. Steve Lapage - 203 laps 4. Danny Swervez - 203 laps 5. Dan Carcia - 203 laps 6. Rich Mixon - 203 laps 7. Jackson Storm - 203 laps 8. Sheldon Shifter - 203 laps 9. Tim Treadless - 203 laps 10. Jim Revelic - 203 laps 11. Spikey Fillups - 203 laps 12. J.D Mcpillar - 203 laps 13. Aaron Clocker - 203 laps 14. Michael Rotor - 203 laps 15. Cam Spinner - 203 laps 16. Next Gen Spare Mint - 203 laps 17. Chris Roamin - 203 laps 18. Richie Gunzit - 203 laps 19. H.J Hollis - 203 laps 20. Next Gen Clutch Aid - 203 laps 21. Barry Depedal - 195 laps(massive crash) 22. Eric Braker - 144 laps(crash) 23. Next Gen Rev N Go(crash) 24. Conrad Camber - 144 laps(crash) 25. Next Gen Leak Less - 144 laps(crash) 26. Next Gen Vinyl Toupee - 144 laps(crash) 27. Paul Conrev - 144 laps(crash) 28. Ryan Laney - 144 laps(crash) 29. Harvey Rodcap - 144 laps(crash) 30. J.P Drive - 144 laps(crash) 31. Ed Truncan - 144 laps(crash) 32. Jonas Carvers - 144 laps(crash) 33. Herb Curbler - 144 laps(crash) 34. Flip Dover - 144 laps(crash) 35. Bubba Wheelhouse - 11 laps(crash)